Whenever Life Gets You Down, Mr Giles
by enigma-kar
Summary: Set during Season 7. Giles takes a well earned break from everything and relaxes in the only way he deems possible; listening to Monty Python. Just what happens when Buffy catches him...


**Disclaimer: **Buffy and it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon. Lyrics to The Galaxy Song belong to Monty Python. I own not.

_To celebrate my finishing of my first semester of university, faithful reviewers/subscribers/favouriters, shall be getting two fics from me in two days. :P The first, is below. It's only my second _BtVS _fic, I do hope you all enjoy and please send your feedback via a review. :D_

_My second fic, an NCIS fic, will be up tomorrow. Stay tuned. Kar, xx_

* * *

**Whenever Life Gets You Down, Mr. Giles**

Giles sighed, before collapsing back into a comfy chair and pulling the portable CD player towards him. He had just managed to escape. Only just.

The growing group of potential Slayer's had not ceased asking him questions, or pointing things out to him, since they first arrived.

Willow, Anya and Xander were currently bugging him about a new demon which had been spotted lurking at the High School (no surprises there!)

Dawn was trying to teach him how to use the internet properly, saying how it was vital he knew how everything modern worked. She was still persisting, even after he'd told her Willow had tried and failed before her.

Buffy was constantly asking for advice regarding the potential's and while he could hardly blame her and could never be angry at her for asking such things, he was still becoming weary.

And as for Spike and Principal Wood - well he wasn't going to get into that now...

In short then, what Rupert Giles really needed was a break. Ideally he wanted the First to be done with so he could return to England and spend the remainder of his life relaxing, occasionally popping back over to America to see Buffy and Dawn and the others.

Too bad that wasn't going to happen in the foreseeable future. Instead, Giles opted for the next best option.

Monty Python.

The chirpy, optimistic, humorous and frightfully truthful lyrics of Eric Idle's _The Galaxy Song_ always found a way to cheer him up and help put everything into perspective (Much more than the greatly popular _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_, he reasoned). And with that thought placed firmly in his mind, Giles pressed play on the CD...

_Whenever life gets you down, Mrs. Brown,  
And things seem hard or tough.  
And people are stupid, obnoxious or daft,  
And you feel that you've had quite enu-hu-hu-huuuuff!_

_Just - re-member that you're standing on a planet that's evolving  
and revolving at 900 miles an hour,  
It's orbiting at 19 miles a second, so it's reckoned,  
the sun that is the source of all our power._

_The Sun and you and me, and all the stars that we can see,  
are moving at a million miles a day,  
In an outer spiral arm, at 40,000 miles an hour,  
of the Galaxy we call the Milky Way._

_Our Galaxy itself contains 100 billion stars,  
it's 100,000 light-years side-to-side,  
It bulges in the middle, 16,000 light-years thick,  
but out by us it's just 3000 light-years wide._

_We're 30,000 light-years from galactic central point,  
we go round every 200 million years,  
And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions  
in this amazing and expanding universe._

_The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding,  
in all of the directions it can whizz,  
As fast as it can go, the speed of light you know,  
twelve million miles a minute, and that's the fastest speed there is._

_So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure,  
how amazingly unlikely is your birth,  
And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space,  
'cause there's bugger all down here on Earth._

"And pray that's there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, 'cause there's bugger all down here on Earth," Giles sang the last line aloud, chuckling contently to himself.

"Giles?" The familiar voice broke through his reverie and the ex-librarian sat up straight, fumbling to stop the CD before John Cleese began asking about taking livers.

"Buffy," Giles stood, greeting his Slayer while noting the bemused look on her face.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

"I... Well, yes I was actually," Giles defended.

Buffy broke into a large smile. "Good," she approved. "Wait... is that my CD player?"

Giles shifted guiltily and glanced at the pink shaded portable CD player. The question didn't really need answering – they both knew the answer.

"I don't mind. Just didn't realise you actually had any CD's."

"Of course I do! Just a few selected albums of the highest quality. Is that so hard to believe?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, clearly referring to the lyrics she had heard him singing. "I'm glad you're relaxing for a while, anyway, Giles. You've earned it. Really you have."

"Thank you," Giles nodded returning the smile.

Buffy turned to leave, but at the last minute turned back. "Oh, but Giles..."

"Mmm?"

"Don't let Spike catch you listening or singing along to that. Yes, he's English and yes I know Monty Python are English too, but he'll use anything as an excuse to mock you."

"Well... I... I know, Buffy, but...wait, hold on!" Giles came to a sudden, rather astonishing realisation as Buffy walked away for good this time.

It took him a few moments before he shouted after her in shock: "Since when do you know of Monty Python!"


End file.
